naruto:pokemon style
by scardragon00
Summary: the blond gets a breack after failing the test five time, but now that he starts he journey he have not only deal with the adventur that wait for him but two companion that will be at each other neck for him. naruto/pokemon crossover narusakuhina.


Hello, well this is another attend to make a story. I just start one and now I'm going for another one. But I will do the speed fox but only ones a week. Do to the fact that I have to carry the folder were I have the cards I have so far, Well I will begins.

Disclaim: I don't own ether naruto or Pokémon.

The beginning of the journey

The sun rises from the hills, covering the leaf town with it lights. But one of the rays reaches the window of a sleeping boy's room. It was quiet until.

"Happy birthday naruto!"

A long red hair woman in her early thirty burst through the door. The sleeping awake roughly, he was around fifteen, with blond hair, whisker mark check and blue eye. He then ask scare.

"Why did you do that for mom?"

"Sorry but you asks me to wake you up in the morning."

"Mrrrr, any way I'm ready to pick my Pokémon."

His mother says sadly.

"About that."

"What is it mom?"

"You fail the test."

The screams were hear outside which cause the still sleeping neighbors to awake. Back with him, he was talking with a old man through the phone.

"What do you mean I fail the test?"

"I'm sorry naruto both you test score were the lowest again."

"Ahhhhhh."

"This is the fifth time you fail the test, I'm sorry for saying this but you should stop trying to get a start it Pokémon. I could give you the pokedex but no the Pokémon."

He disappoint it say. "Okay prof. sarutobi."

"Good I will wait for you."

Then the call was closes. The blond was sad for the news, he was dress in a black t-shirt with a unzip orange vest, and jeans. In that moment his mom enters in to the room with a small brown fox with six tails. She looks at her soon and asks.

"Is everything okay naruto?"

"Mom, vulpix…. Yes everything is okay."

"Oh really, then how come you expression say something else?"

"Well the thing is…"

He then starts to say everything him and prof. sarutobi talk on the phone. Ones done she says.

"Why don't you go to his lab to pick your pokedex."

"But why mom? There not rush."

"Truth but let say there will a surprises."

"Oh okay."

He then got up and starts to walk away, but she stops him.

"Take vulpix with you as well."

"Okay, let's go girl."

Then the little fox get off the red hair woman's lap and fallow her trainer. One they were gone she make a call. A few seconds later the image of a older pink hair woman appears. The older rosette asks her.

"Hello kushina, what do need?"

"Is time."

"So prof. sarutobi has decided to give naruto the pokedex?"

"Yes but…"

"I know, what a shame is just vulpix."

"No quiet."

"What do you mean?"

She then pull a ball with a black line in the middle of it with red on top and with on the bottom. The older rosette asks.

"What with that pokeball?"

"Well it has a Pokémon that just been born last night."

"so your planning to give him that new born Pokémon to him?"

"That's right. Now our little operation can begin."

"Then god, now operation…"

Then both woman scream. "Get our children marry will begin!"

"Now sakura can go now, she has been insisting on going on her journey."

"So she decides to be a trainer?"

"No, she still wand to be a breader. Anyway I hope nothing get in the way mainly that uchiha brat."

"I know, but let have a little hope that they will end it up together."

Then both woman scream.

"Believe it!"

"Cha!"

Far from there the blond snits, he then starts to think.

"(Could someone be thinking about me?)"

Then the image of the twelfths kids that passes pop in his head and thinks.

"(Damn those bastards, they probably making fun of me for failing five time.)"

Then they arrive to the lab of the professor and went inside. Ones inside he encounter the professor and say.

"I'm here for the pokedex."

"Good here it is and your six pokeballs as well."

"Why so cold?"

He exalts his pipe and says.

"Sorry for been cold but is not like you pass in one try or anything."

"Jeez don't be like that."

"Sorry but the only thing I can say is to you to have a good journey."

"Thank you."

After taking his gear, he when back to his house, but on the way back he encounter a familiar faces.


End file.
